


The Sea's deep blue

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little quarrel, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I am a rarepair sucker, I live for these lesbians, Smol cuties, This ship is underrated it's crazy, angst with good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenko is brainstormed. Angie came to see what was her girlfriend's torment...





	The Sea's deep blue

It was a warm afternoon. The sunset reflected in the turquoise sea's water. It was a really pretty sight, in Tenko's opinion. She always comes here when she has problems, sitting in the warm sand. But this time, she didn't took the time to stare for hours this beautiful sight she loved that much. The Aikido Master's black hair was without her usual braid and her green bow. Her long and neat black hair was laying on the sand. Tenko felt her heart tightening everytime she thought about the hell she lived, it's been 3 weeks. 3 weeks, only 3 weeks that her torment ended, breaking her and her friends free.

But it seemed to last only one day. Tenko felt like that. She felt like this was only a dream and she would wake up from it, coming back to the wicked reality. But it wasn't, she was pinching her arm multiple times, but the nightmare didn't came back. But why was Tenko feeling so stressed out ? So impatient ? So...scared from this world ?

When her and her classmates came back from the virtual game, they were all confused and lost. They thought, like Tenko did, that all of this wasn't possible, that everything will come back to a never ending nightmare. A nightmare that got terrible murders, injustice, despair. Any form of hope. The worst in all of that was that nobody trusted anyone. No one listened to eachother, everyone has to kill to have a chance to get out of this terrible academy they were trapped in.

When Tenko's class woke up from the virtual game, they discovered that they were in reality in a true academy named the Hope's Peak Academy. They were in the same class, like the killing game, and they had to wear uniforms. Not traditionnal japanese uniforms, no, but something cooler to wear. A black hoodie. It was more like typical americain school hoodies. It has white sleeves, and white Hope's Peak Academy initial on it. "HP" and "ACADEMY" under it, more precisely. Tenko liked the uniforms, it wasn't too strict and school allowed that the student wear everything they want under it if they want.

But this haven't recovered Tenko from her pain she got in the Killing Game.

"Tenko ?"

The young black haired girl turned her head where the voice she heard came from. She smiled when she recognized Angie. She was wearing her Academy outfit that was too big for her, Tenko finds this adorable. Angie walked into her direction, asking if she can sits next to Tenko. The Aikido Master nodded. Her girlfriend sat at her left side. The Artist kissed Tenko on the cheek.

"How are you, sweetie ?" Tenko asked.  
-Fine. But what about you ? What are yo thinking about ?" Angie responded.  
-Nothing."

The quick reply Tenko gave to the Artist just worried her even more. She just hugged her for a little while. It felt warm and cosy. Tenko hugged her back, softly caressing Angie's unusual white hair.

"What is wrong...?" softly asked Angie again. Her head was on her girlfriend's shoulder.

The Aikido Master's was silent for a while, stopping hugging Angie. She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to talk about what HE did. HE dared to hurt Tenko's friends. HE dared to lie to his classmates. HE dared to ask for apologies. And all of this for the sake of his sister. His dead sister who he had an affair with. He killed Angie and Tenko, and made Himiko cry. Tenko could never forgive him for his crimes, even if it was only a virtual game.

Angie and Himiko, as the sweethearts they are, were blinded by their kindness and immediatly forgave him. But Tenko rejected him, and he deserved it. She didn't cared if he still has an incestuous affair with his sister. She didn't cared if he was truly sorry. She simply protected her friends from him. So no, she doesn't want to talk about him. But Angie's turquoise eyes, like the sea, were staring ate Tenko. She had to tell her girlfriend the truth, it was better for both of them.

"It's about the Killing Game." Tenko said.  
\- Why do you think about that ?"

Tenko took a moment to respond.

"Because of what Korekiyo did to us."  
\- What have he done ?"

Tenko snapped :  
"He killed you and me ! He made our best friend cry ! HE JUST MADE ERRORS IN HIS LIFE !"

Angie's eyes widened by surprise. Her girlfriend never talked to her that way, not even when she was mad to her in the Killing Game. The religious girl replied :

"He isn't what you think he is."  
-I don't give two shits."  
-You don't know him, and me neither."  
-I know him enough to know that he is dangerous and deserves nothing but hell."

Angie felt tears coming to her eyes. How could Tenko be so rancorous ?

"He suffered, like you and me. He is lonely. He suffers again." she said with a trembling voice.

First, Tenko refused to look at Angie. How can she be that blind ? Korekiyo was nothing but a piece of trash that was needed to be thrown ! Angry, she shouted :

"Why do you insist that much on a person's good side ? Why do you even try to forgive them even if they don't deserve it ?"

-Because no one is full of flaws !" replied Angie " And if you don't accept that, why do you stay with me ?"

-Ah ! I should have been to one who asked that ! Probably because no one can control their heart ! And you know what ? I REGRET IT !"

Angie blinked. She felt something that was breaking in her chest. Her heart. The tears were streaming down her face for the first time until a long time. She have now saw her girlfriend's true nature. But crying didn't helped her. At all.

Seeing that Angie was crying, Tenko just couldn't help but feel bad. She never saw her like that. She was always happy, positive...She never thought she could make her cry. And that made her suffer. She let her anger making her a monster. She was blind. And she was always needed someone to make her figure out. She needed Angie's murder to realize she loved her. She needed Angie to realize she hurts people by her words.

For a long moment, Tenko said nothing, and just stared at the dusk in the afternoon's sky. She started to cry too. A big feeling of sadness took her entire body. She suddenly got a headache, her legs felt weak and she waited nothing but just pass out and wake up in a better mood. But of course, nothing happened, and she stayed by the Artist's side, the both students crying.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I'm sorry to have made you suffer."

Angie was calming down. Her tears were streaming down her tanned cheeks, what made Tenko's heart tightening. The Aikido Master took Angie's face and caressed it.

"Don't cry, please. I hate to see it"

Angie's turquoise eyes were gleaming by the tears she shed. Tenko offered her a sad smile, tears alaways streaming down the Aikido Master's cheeks.She should try to ask Angie for an apology. She didn't wanted to get her hurt.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I was abusive over you. But you still tried to open my eyes. I have realized too lately that you were one of the most important person in my life. That we were made for eachother. But I was rejecting the idea. I couldn't support that i was in love with someone that prayed for God. I hated religion more than I loved you. But I was wrong. These days, I am with the most talented artist ever born, with the person that could make anyone happy with her smile as shiny as the sun. I love you, Angie, I love you because you helped me, even if I abused from your kindness."

Angie smiled back to Tenko. She wasn't crying anymore. She put both of her hands on Tenko's hips.

"I love you too, Tenko..."

The two girls kissed eachother on the lips. It felt warm and sweet. The sun was projecting his light to the two lovers, like if he had accepted their relationship. They both stopped kissing. They smiled at eachother, and wtached the sunset together, Tenko hand on Angie's.

Angie whispered these words that made Tenko blush :

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT TO READ MORE ABOUT THEM  
> Also, I'm sorry if I'm inactive, I have school and a lot of homework that take all my free time and I don't really have inspiration QwQ  
> EDIT : I felt it was a bit empty, so I added some paragraphs to describe the scene in a better way :)


End file.
